The Devil's Daughter
by Lanaria Matheson
Summary: I believe if you look unto evil, she will look back at you...Yet in the same sense, I don't think evil actually exists. There's no good or evil, just that of which humans deem worthy of their commandment or condemnation... Is that normal to think about, Dr. Lector? *I claim nothing of Hannibal*
1. Promises

When Zelda Jane Devereaux first met Dean Bloch, he was her teacher...No, not her english teacher, but her swimming coach. She remembered how she hadn't been attracted to him at first when she was just a simple junior with a complex mind and determination to receive her lifeguarding degree. She was just a young girl learning how to swim properly. She could still remember how his hands lingered on her waist, her bare shoulders, her legs as he taught her how to swim. His lips on her own to demonstrate cpr. She could remember everything about him...

It wasn't until she took a summer program at St. Cecilia's Academy for Talented Young Ladies, her boarding school, that she noticed how handsome he looked. She was taking up a summer writing program which his younger brother, Wes Bloch whom worked as her english mentor. At first she'd been attracted to Wes, but he showed no interest in her. As well as being her teacher. However, when Dean had began to show up to "talk to his brother" at the end of her mentoring session, she began to see how handsome and mature he was in comparison to the foolish boys that went to St. Paul's School for Honorable Young Men.

However she realized shortly after he's hands began wandering, she realized how incompatible they were. He had only "loved" her, she found out, because she resembled his first love who died all too early. She ended the relationship...and that's when everything went south...

She didn't notice at first. When her dad died from a car accident, "losing control of the car" veering off and running off the bridge into the river, she had grieved and mourned as a daughter would. Then school started. It was her final year... She finally had a room in the top floor with her her friends Safie, Belle, Bonnie, Carol, Donna, Georgia, and Yuka.

First few weeks into the semester Safie and Belle had gotten in trouble for sneaking out, something they'd done a thousand times before. She wasn't shocked that they were caught. She was however shocked that they got expelled. Yuka's parents caught word of her romantic relationship with Bonnie, and she was pulled out by her parents. Carol never came back after winter break for a reason Zelda didn't know. It was nearing her birthday when something terrible happened... Zelda was already a wreck from loss of four friends and her father in the same year.

Tragedy sent her spiralling when Zelda, Donna, and Georgia caught wind of what happened after Yuka left from a devastated Bonnie. Yuka's parents couldn't "cure" Yuka's love for Bonnie. Nothing would. They had a love so pure and simple that would never fade with time...Yuka took her life by placing a knife in her heart after sending one last email to Bonnie, apologizing for leaving her. It had read:

"I love you with all my heart...They won't ever let me be with you. They'd sooner have me die than be with another girl...Forgive me, but if I have to die to be with you, I have no reason to wait...Don't forget about me Bon...I'll meet you on the other side when you're old and grey. I never had a thing for older women, but only you could pull it off..."

Only Bonnie didn't grow to be "old and grey"... Not even a full day later did Zelda discovered Bonnie in the bathroom lying in a red bath, a shiny path of her last tears on her cheeks and a smile of eagerness to see her one true love...

Georgia couldn't stand her sister being dead. She literally went insane. Donna and her got into a fight. Zelda in her zombified state watched as Donna snapped at Georgia, calling her sister a "dumb suicidal dyke." Georgia had a pencil in Donna's neck before Zelda could process what she'd just witnessed...

On the night of testifying in Georgia's trial, she'd ran into Dean...He proclaimed his love for her, begging her to come back to him. Zelda couldn't take it anymore. Everything was falling apart and the last thing she needed was to be caught with her former teacher. When she told him to leave her alone, he'd taken a knife and stabbed her...That wasn't the worst part. Long two year trial later, he was convicted of attempted murder, homicide(he had tampered with her father's car), etc. He had told their headmistress about Safie and Bella's night outings. He was responsible for telling Yuka's parents about her secret love for Bonnie. He was responsible for tampering with Georgia's medicine that influenced her murder of Donna...

The worst part of it all was that when he was tried her mother recognized the forty year old. Apparently Charles Devereaux wasn't her father. No, Zelda was born from a one night stand with one Dean Bloch. Dean of course didn't know this whenever his obsession with Zelda began. Even when he found out, he went insane and denied it...Ultimately claiming Zelda was Elizabeth Blake, his first love, reincarnated into the spawn of his own making.

It sounded like a cruel soap opera to Zelda...

However, despite that whole ordeal, she'd recovered... Everything after seven years she was back on her feet, forgetting about everything that happened...Until Georgia, Safie , and Belle invited her to a soiree. The four had kept in touch for a long time after Georgia was let out of prison after Dean Bloch was caught.

"No."

Maxon Devereaux, her dearest and most trusted human on earth to her, shook his head in disapproval. He didn't like how those girls brought back all the trauma in his sister. For heavens sake, he moved to the east coast to get her away. Her old psychiatrist had told him the best thing for her to do was to forget the whole ordeal and move on...

"Max, you can't protect me forever...I'm going."

"Fine! I'll come with you! Baltimore, here we come!" Maxon declared trying to ignore how his sister was trying to hide her shaking hands. Oh how she'd gotten so good with lying...and being stupid enough to talk herself into "facing her fears". He promised a long time ago to look out for her, and he had yet to break that promise.


	2. Hannibal

Georgia Jones was quite the looker. With her ballet dancer body, pixie like face, all to accompany her high IQ and title as the Deputy Director of New Orleans' Department of Parks and Recreation . She was a bright young woman who took pride in "making New Orleans one of the best places to live and visit." Safie was just a stay at home step mother married to a divorced one Garret Jacob Hobbs. She was never really motherly, or particularly one to sway away from the adventure and journey of travel...However she managed to settle down somehow to assist in the raising of her step daughter, Abigail. Belle was the only one who was left the most normal. She was an optimistic young woman who had inner and outer beauty... She was studying law under one notorious Annaliese Keating[1].

These were the last three girls standing tall after Bloch's trial. Zelda didn't need to be reminded of how grateful she was to be friends with them after all the trauma they experienced. About times a year they all got together. It was mid fall and their usual winter meet was put into place a little early. She wasn't shocked at all when Maxon decided to tag along with her. He was hellbent on saving her from herself. For a long time she didn't think she needed his help, but he stuck around. She was however suspicious of why he already had purchased two first class tickets. He always tried talking her out of visits before booking travel arrangements.

She didn't have much time to ponder on this however when she heard from Georgia that Belle was engaged to Wes Bloch, and that's why they were meeting so early before winter. It was too late to cancel...too late before she could back out of going without looking like a coward. She had to go... Which is why she was uncomfortably trying to slip into a sapphire colored gown without shaking.

"Zelda, are you ready?" Maxon asked walking in as he finished assembling his tie. He saw his sister looking pale. Her fingers shaking with anxiety as she tried to steady her breathing pattern. He sighed, walking over to her. "Zelda," he muttered hugging his sister. Zelda choked out a dry sob shaking her head.

"I don't want to be afraid," she whispered.

"It's okay... It'll be okay," he promised, secretly going through with a plan that Wes and him had discussed. Wes had felt nothing but remorse for the girl because of the actions of his brother. Zelda was his niece...Half of him wanted to get to know her, but the other half knew that she would never stop fearing him. Her own father was the very one that tried to do more than just kill her.

"What are you up to?" Zelda muttered as he lead her out the door. She'd grown suspicious of her brother. This man, her brother, would have usually been all for encouraging her to run back home, but here he was leading her away. She felt like she was a lamb being lead to the slaughter... Things didn't help when they had taken a limousine. Her brother was quite stingy with his money, seeing as he hardly ever had any. This wasn't his doing, this wasn't from his own wallet.

Things were made clear when they arrived at an art museum and none other than Belle and Wes Bloch were waiting for them with one Safie Langdon. "Zelda!" Safie cheered walking over to the two Devereaux siblings with widespread arms. Maxon hugged her briefly so she would let go faster. It was no secret Zelda wasn't too comfortable with people just touching her. The only reason she allowed Maxon was because she was used to him. He knew when she was comfortable, when she needed support, when she didn't need or want to be touched.

"How have you been?" Wes asked gently. Zelda stiffened slightly, turning her head so her hair fell over the nasty scar on her right shoulder, away from the path where he stood. Wes squirmed slightly. He only wanted Zelda's approval and she only ever gave him fear. He cleared his throat looking to Maxon. "Shall we dine out? It appears our announcement has...been announced," he uncomfortably shifted, stepping aside allowing them to continue through the entrance.

Zelda tried to keep herself far from Wes...and Belle...and Georgia... Maybe Safie... Doing so, she took a seat beside a handsome looking man. He looked to be in his forties, of danish descent, with beautiful blue eyes and strong features. He dressed in a suit, like every other man in the room, but he looked to be more comfortable in it. He looked like being in a suit was his day to day kind of outfit...Maybe she was wrong. All she knew at the moment was that she was going to use him to help herself.

"Hello," she greeted him with a smile she'd practiced. His eyes found her own. All confidence she had flew out the window. She held out a pale hand to shake. Trying her best to hide her slight shaking. "I'm Zelda Devereaux."

Instead of him giving her a shake, he charmingly lifted her shaking fingers to his lips. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Devereaux," he said with a rich accent. Zelda hadn't felt attracted to a man in so long. It usually happened only after a strong emotional bond built on intellectual conversations, shared interest, and emotional investments were made. But this man, oh he already had her wrapped around his pinky...She may have originally wanted to use him for her benefit, but he had turned the tables with one kiss...not even on her lips. "I am Hannibal Lecter..."

[1]. Annaliese Keating is a main character off of How To Get Away With Murder, a fabulous and intense show that will slightly cross into this one. However fear not because if you don't watch it that's fine. I'll be descriptive to where you can pretend they are just OC's.


	3. Will Graham

The operatic performance was astounding... It's beauty and talent had brought Zelda to tears. She quietly wiped away the tears standing to clap. Soon others joined in a standing ovation. She couldn't help but notice a smirk on "Hannibal Lecter's" face. He still looked uncannily charming. After the event began to wind down so patrons and socialites could interact, she found herself with a glass of wine in her hand standing in front of Mr. Lecter. She hadn't paid attention. She hated when she zoned out...She always arose from her daze with confusion.

"Um..." Not wanting to make a fool of herself, she forced herself to continue. "So, Mr. Lecter, what do you do for a living?" She asked trying to break the glacier between them. Hannibal stifled a chuckle. He found himself amused... He had noticed her shaking earlier, her withdraw from socially interacting with others, but then awkwardly trying helplessly to assert herself to be socially active... Most likely out of a feeling of obligation, he concluded.

"I work as a psychiatrist," He said proudly. "And you work to run a charity?" He asked. He knew well who she was. It was only about a month ago when his good associate, Wes Bloch, had contacted him to try an convince her to stay in Baltimore to undergo psychotherapy.

"How-"

"Your face is famous... You set up a charity that has thrived in helping out abused children and adults. You are going on your fourth year, yes?" He inquired. He purposely answered that question wrong to provoke a response to test her politeness.

"Something along those lines, yes. Just last year we struck a few deal with several companies, businesses, and ministries to help raise money and donate supplies... It's nice to feel as though you are doing good," she recited her well rehearsed answer. Hannibal knew though...He knew the kind of woman she was just by the sight: the kind to curl up like a dying animal and fade away with mother nature.

"Of course," he smiled raising his glass slightly. They took a drink together, she of course sipped her wine. He could see how she liked to savour each drop, wallowing in the sensation of each taste. In other words, she was completely fascinating. "I hear you have settled down south, in Texas." Her smile faltered. It wasn't her idea to live there. She hated how sunny and bipolar the weather was. She much preferred a wetter and colder climate. However, her brother insisted on "getting some sunlight". She of course did everything but.

"There are kind people there with hearts as warm as the sun that kisses their skin," she smiled politely. She was no stranger to reciting every line expected of her...

"You speak like a poet...and a politician," he added. She let out a scoff of a breath that substituted as a laugh.

"So one who speaks through cryptic literary elements or a slandering liar?" She jested lightly. He took note of her dry humor. "No... I am simply giving you the answers you desire," she sighed tiredly.

"You tell people what you _think_ they want to hear," he clarified. She was too tired to defend herself.

"I tell people what will help me get my brother out of my life and onto his. I'm too old to be under his protection...Besides, how can I speak truths when even I do not know the answer? I still have to ask myself why I continue to live when I'm dead inside," She bluntly sighed, setting her glass down. She picked up her purse and gave him a fake smile. "I'll leave you to ponder on that thought in case you ever feel the need to psychoanalyze me, Doctor Lecter. Good night," she said coldly before walking off in a hurry.

Hannibal stared after her with an intrigued smile. Oh yes...He had found his newest challenge. How to bring Miss Devereaux out of depression...Or perhaps he would push her further... He still had time to decide.

* * *

><p>Maxon hadn't expected Zelda to agree to moving towards Baltimore...Of course, there was the condition of him giving her space. She insisted he go off back to Texas or wherever the hell he wanted to, so long as he was at least a state away from her new home in Wolf Trap, Virginia. It was small and spacious enough to be able to breathe freely. She insisted on Wolf Trap because she felt like it's brisk fresh air made her feel alive for a change. Maxon agreed...Which is why he, not telling her, moved to Baltimore, rejoining the FBI.<p>

Wolf Trap was charming. After moving into an old farm house 1/2 a mile away from the nearest one which she heard quite a lot of barking. In the mornings, she'd drink tea, sitting on her porch or upstairs in her study, peacefully managing her charity. Most of it wasn't hard. She had a team of lower staff doing most of the work. All she really was for was making big decisions, forming deals, establishing ties to wealthy people, and conducting meetings, conferences, etc. She even got a chance to take up writing again, a joy she hadn't picked up since her days before the mess Dean Bloch had made.

One day however, someone showed up at her doorstep. Suspicious, something that never quite faded with time, she grabbed a knife from the kitchen before answering the door. It was a very handsome looking man. He had a bit curly hair, facial hair, brooding look that exaggerated his blue eyes... What was it with the north east that had such handsome men?

"Hello?" She said unsurely. Both he and she were surprised by her crystalline voice... She hadn't spoken in at least a week, if not more, and she supposed she'd forgotten how it sounded.

The man stared at her, a bit shocked. She had light fair skin, but not pale like the usual kind of pale that he'd noticed like on Alana Bloom. No, her's had a sunny warmth too it that complimented her chocolatey hair and eyes. She had rosy cheeks and slightly more than sufficiently full and well shaped lips. Nothing he'd ever expected from the quiet hermit of a neighbor.

"Um...Hi...My name is Will Graham..."


	4. Honest Lies

Zelda stepped aside, allowing him in. He shifted uneasily, quite clearly showing discomfort in a foreign home with a stranger. Zelda cleared her throat awkwardly avoiding eye contact. She had a problem with handsome men... Handsome men were her weakness. Especially when they had pretty eyes. Hannibal, a man that haunted her mind, testified to this fact.

"Mr. Graham...I don't usually have visitors...Pardon me for being blunt, but..._why_?" She choked out a bit.

Will Graham looked down at the youngest Devereaux with a stoic expression, slightly forlorn. He'd never seen this girl before, and yet he recognized something in her. He looked around the room. Things were clean, it was obvious that she lived alone...a brave thing to do, if you asked Will. He saw tea placed on the edge of a coffee table with a small book beside it. It was worn in, the binding was tattered and fragile. Will could see red markings from underlined lines.

"Mr. Graham?"

Will drew in a breath trying to remember to act like a normal person.

"I...I ran out of gas...And I need a ride to Baltimore as soon as possible...If it isn't much trouble," his voice fell short. He knew it was most likely a no. Why would a stranger drive almost an hour away to take him to see Jack Crawford about the missing girls case?

Zelda hadn't anything to do in a long time. Maxon was off who knows where (Baltimore, but she didn't need to know that just yet), her mother was doing fine trying to forget about her children, and her friends were living their happily ever afters while she stayed there to rot... No, today was a good day... She'd do a spontaneous good deed...Driving her stranger-neighbor to Baltimore.

"Allow me to get my coat."

Will was surprised at the least. He hadn't expected a yes...Soon he watched the woman disappear upstairs before coming down dressed in a very stunning business attire. She looked like a...well, a _very attractive _lawyer... Less like the silent writer he imagined her to be... No, she cleaned up well. She gave him a shy smile, securing the shoulder area that covered her stab scar. Will already caught a glimpse of it already. He had seen it's jaggedness. The way the blow must have been struck, with passion...guilt... lust. He guessed some old ex that drove her away to live all alone in a house in Wolf Trap...

A girl like her was beautiful...She should be thriving, not barely surviving. He cursed his empathy as he walked out the door, awaiting the young woman. She didn't look him in the eyes as she walked down to her car with him following... She didn't want to look at him...He saw through her...He had those eyes that looked beyond the mortal shell and into your spirit... And it terrified Zelda.

"Where to in Baltimore?" She asked strapping in and looking to him...But not completely looking at him. It was a side glance. Showing she was paying attention, but her tilted head had her eyes straight and her hair obscuring him from her sight. Will shifted in his seat before clearing his throat to speak.

* * *

><p>Jack Crawford and Hannibal were waiting for one Will Graham, all alone in a room with only each other as company. Hannibal had a purple journal in his hands. It wasn't a rich royal purple, but a light lilac...Something that didn't quite fit his classy image, if you asked Jack. Jack had managed to keep himself from asking, but as the clock seemed to get louder with each tick, he couldn't help himself.<p>

"Purple doesn't seem like your color, Dr. Lecter," He teased hoping for an explanation. Hannibal smiled lightly amused at Jack Crawford's attempt to lure information out of him...However, Hannibal, as much as he wanted to refrain from giving information on what was about to be his newest client, decided to humor him.

"I am trying to get into the mind of my newest patient. Her brother had given me her journal that had recorded her ongoings within the mind when she was in her darkest moments. I simply want to gain her trust," he said honestly.

"By reading her old journal?"

"By making sure I don't press the wrong buttons too soon," Hannibal corrected, reading on. He hoped this broken mind would suit Will Graham well. From what he had heard, Will would be deemed unfit for the FBI. His empathy however drew Hannibal in like a moth to a flame. He wanted Will, a friend to understand him. However, he knew Will needed a companion. If Hannibal was to be the Frankenstein to his monster, he would bestow the gift of a bride to him, figuratively speaking of course. What better than a troubled mind to keep Will busy?

Hannibal was clever, prompting Will to meet the girl. Of course Maxon Devereaux, a man all too eager to save his little sister from herself, assisted him. Maxon was the one who drained Will's vehicle of gas. Hannibal was the one that had told Maxon to schedule the moving trucks to arrive at the time Will got home, to allow him glimpses of the young woman, to spark his interest... All today was, was an execution of said plan.

The phone in his pocket rang. This was Maxon, alerting him that Will had arrived with Zelda. Putting the journal away, he excused himself for a bathroom break. He took a route around the main entrance, avoiding Will. He made it to the front office when he spotted the young woman making her way to the doors.

"Miss Devereaux, how nice to see you again," he greeted. The girl jumped a bit as she turned, startled. Her eyes met his for a second, but turned away quickly.

"Dr. Lecter, I didn't know you worked for the FBI," she said, her voice soft, yet holding no emotion.

"I am here for the sake of one of my patients," he told, approaching her to a much closer proximity. "Your brother has told me of you...mental health." Her eyes narrowed, and her face showed irritation... These were the right buttons to press.

"My brother is a fool. I am perfectly fine," she lied turning away. Hannibal stepped in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders, prompting her to look into his eyes... Once she did, even she knew she was trapped like an animal thrown into a lions cage...She was frozen.

"Allow me to help you."

"I don't need it."

"You don't want it," he corrected, still entrapping her with his eyes. Zelda's face fell into one of saddened pain. Why was this man, this stranger so persistent? How could he look straight through her better than herself at times? "Why don't you want it?"

"If I did, I'd be admitting I needed help... Forgive me, but it's nice living a lie sometimes," she sighed forcing herself to look away, a forlorn expression seemingly sculpted on her face.

"Would it not be even more euphoric if you could get better and that be true?" He asked. She bit her lip, looking down as she sighed... She looked back up to him.

"How much will I have to pay?"

_"We can discuss this after our first session, Miss Devereaux..."_


	5. I'm Ready

Safie had called her the night before her first session with Hannibal Lecter. Zelda knew why she'd flew for two and a half hours, not because of her friend being terrified, but because she was looking for an excuse to stay away from Hannibal...And Will. Will and her started up a routine of them drinking tea in the morning and having dinner in the afternoon. Zelda enjoyed cooking for him... Looking after him, making sure he was okay and on semi-stable ground, gave her solid foundation to cling to in case she even began to spiral.

However, Will's job...It wasn't good for him... She offered him an ear to listen to because she wanted him as a friend, but his cases(well his current case)...his recalling of it, terrified her. She wasn't going to be rude and ask him to stop. Only subtly not be around to hear it for a few days. In these days she planned on spending with Safie.

Safie's house had been far cozier than Zelda had originally imagined. Hobb's first wife had a problem with all of Mr. Hobb's homemade furniture, decor, etc. Safie loved it however. Safie was the kind to adore beautiful cabin decor. She loved how Hobbs always made her something new every time he went hunting. Now, Zelda wouldn't prefer this kind of man or home, but she could see it's charm. This however changed nothing. Zelda enjoyed her time with Safie and her step-daughter, Abigail.

Abigail had taken a keen interest in Zelda, starting with her name. Days past and ultimately Zelda had gotten a glimpse of what motherhood was like. Safie had tried to get Abigail to like her, but she was "the mistress" that stole her father from her mother. It was quite sad. However, Abigail adored Zelda. She asked her anything and everything ranging from nail polish to college life. Zelda was a young woman whom was indirectly making a difference with a nice writing hobby on the side. A simple life, but a good life.

"All you add now is heated pumpkin...Stir it up nicely...And you can get a glass of ice and enjoy," Zelda smiled passing Abigail a glass as she had finished making pumpkin flavored juice. Abigail laughed lightly taking a sip.

"Zie, you know the weirdest things. You're lucky I like you making food and drinks," Abigail teased. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm lucky to know that being broke had taught me how to be resourceful!" She laughed passing the girl a plate of mixed vegetables and leftover meat and noodles to make a delicious stir-fry. Zelda had gone through a brief period of making due with whatever she had, which lead her to making recipes out of the half foods half leftovers that she had acquired.

"You should listen to her well Abigail. We don't want to waste an ounce of anything, right?" Hobbs asked, making Zelda jump from being startled.

"Oh! , you frightened me!" She sighed placing a hand over her heart. She gave him a small smile but got a chilling one in return. "Mr. Hobbs?"

"Would you like some pumpkin juice, Mr. Hobbs?" she offered, already moving to get a glass. Garrett made his way over to her accepting the glass. Zelda felt uneasy. Just in that moment, the doorbell rang. Most likely his ex-wife to pick up Abigail. Clearing her throat, Zelda went to answer the door.

After letting in the angry woman, Zelda went to use the bathroom. Doing so she paced in the small room, running her hands through her hair. She felt something in her stomach making her uneasy... Her phone rang in her back pocket. With shaky hands she held it to her ear, answering it.

"Hello?" In a scared voice she heard Will shouting. Frowning, she tried to get him to slow down, but his voice raised and raced so fast she couldn't make out his words. "Will! Will! Slow down! I can't-"

"GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! GET OUT OF HIS HOUSE!" She heard Will shouted. Her mouth ran dry with panic, and her heart stopped when she heard Abigail and Safie scream. Fear drove her.

"Will! Will, I heard Safie and Abigail screa-" She heard an even louder shriek from who she recognized as the woman she just welcomed into the house... Zelda's stomach painfully twisted with realization that if she hadn't let the woman in then she might have been saved from whatever waited her on the other side of the door. "What do I do!?"

"GET OUT! LOCK THE DOOR AND GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Will continued to shout. Zelda quickly locked the door and rushed to the window to unlock it and begin climbing out. She heard the door be kicked down just as she was about to get out of the other side. She felt a sharp pain in her lower back. She kicked her legs trying to wiggle out the window. Quickly she tumbled over the window sill and clutched her side with closed eyes beading with tears...

A car came in front of the house... Will rushed out of the car to her aid as if he were some hero come to save her. She was hyperventilating in fear. "W-Will!" She stuttered. He held her closer. "S-SAFIE!" She cried out looking at him desperately. He gave her a quick nod and rushed inside. Sweat began to surface as she held pressure over a sticky wound. She tried moving away from the house warily bleeding out.

Hannibal smiled lightly at the girl looking more and more like an abused kitten cowering away from it's awful owner. He expected her to pass out from how much blood she'd lost...and yet she continued to will her body away. She rolled over on her stomach as her limbs gave out... It was then Hannibal felt extreme pity for the girl who so desperately was clinging to life... Walking over he contemplated whether he would save her or not...That was until she spoke.

Her voice was raspy and tired... He could hear her heart racing towards the end of the finish line by her exhausted breath.

_"Leave me... It is my time...I am ready... I have been for the longest time,"_ she whispered. Hannibal didn't know if she was speaking to him, but he didn't care. For that moment in time, he witnessed her eyes give off a euphoric spark and a glowing soft smile formed on her lips... She looked as if she was immortal casting off her mortal shell returning to everlasting beauty... She looked to be resigning herself peacefully to the death she had tried to fight seconds before then... "_It is my time...I'm ready..."_


	6. On My Way

_"You almost lost her, Will..."_

Will looked down at the young woman that lied on the hospital bed before them, unconscious for the past week. Her skin had a greyish undertone... Her hair was brushed, but lacked it's vibrant color... It sickened him to see someone as clever as her be so...so washed away. Almost two weeks ago, she was sipping tea as she helped him come to his own conclusions and build on interesting thoughts and ponderings as if to take his mind away from his job. He knew his job bothered her, yet she insisted on him "allowing her to be a good friend". Will snorted at the memory.

"What were the chances that she was at the house of the very man we had been searching for?" Will asked, holding her hand. It had grown cold from being outside her covers. Will had a subconscious fear that if she grew even slightly cold, she'd slip away into a winters sleep, yet never wake to a lively warmth again. It was foolish, but it comforted him.

Hannibal didn't miss this. He'd watched the way interacted with everyone, especially Miss Devereaux. She was the most peculiar specimen he'd seen. She was clever, anti-social, and got along more with cats than humans. She also managed to get closer to Will Graham without even trying, and coincidentally has been bestowed a special place/slice of Will Grahams heart. Seeing Will's obvious worry and distress at her current state made Hannibal wonder how devastated he'd be if she so happened to die.

"Miss Devereaux has quite the string of bad luck," Hannibal stated taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed, getting a better look at the wounded animal. She was so still... If it wasn't for her chest moving, he would have assumed the worst. He could make out her veins...Unlike the shoddy doctors that had stuck her five times before getting into the vein. Will had snapped at the sub-par doctors thus motivating them to hurry to slide the needle roughly into one of the canals of thick red liquids that help her function.

"This is my fault... She needed a break from me..." Will sighed bitterly. Hannibal took in his words, letting them roll around in his mind, pondering on what his response should be. Hannibal wasn't impulsive... He didn't make it this far as a serial killer being impulsive.

"Or perhaps she was just as against being psychoanalyzed as you, if not more so since she might have been eager to excuse herself from her first appointment," Hannibal smiled. He glanced down at the dry humored girl with a nasty scar on her right shoulder.

"Or maybe her brother should have done as he was told and kept her home!"

The two men turned their heads to see a rather angry looking woman stomp into the room. She was tall, fair skinned, yet wilting like a rose nearing winter. She obviously had beauty back in the day, but now...Now she looked about ready to kill... Will straightened up, standing in front of Zelda's bed, as if to shield her. Hannibal only stood, regally, to politely greet the woman in a manner that he hoped would distract from Will's obvious uncertainty of this woman.

"Step aside, boy! That's my daughter," she said coldly, pushing past a dumbstruck Will to sit beside her only daughter to silently mutter disappointment in her daughter. Will opened his mouth to speak to her, but she scoffed. "Were you going to speak? I'm sorry I was already confused and bored," she snapped at him. She then leaned over, holding Zelda's hand that was vaguely warm, something that made her suspicious of the unknown men in the room. "Stupid...Zelda...Shoulda just...come home..." Were the only words he caught. Sitting back down, Will cleared his throat.

"Your daughter-"

The woman glared at him with pure hatred. "Should'a been home! She should have been safe! But you and your stupid pretty face with twisted lies and promises probably kept my poor baby stuck in the north... This is your fault!" She hissed. Hannibal nerves tingled with her rudeness... The woman was walking on a thin line... The beeping noise from the nearby monitor picked up... Her heart rate was climbing as the woman continued to shout. Hannibal considered speaking up. Will was cornered shouting back at the woman to calm down... It was a frenzy of beeping, shouting, and chaos...

"She's seizing!"

* * *

><p>"-Will, you're no longer permitted to visit her..." Jack Crawford sighed after finishing relaying the details of what Zelda's Doctors had insisted on. Will was banned... But on the bright side, <em>according to him<em>, so was Zelda's mother. Will ran his hands through his hair. He already knew he'd been banned. Just a week ago, he tried visiting... seven times...

"I know."

"Yet you continue to press the poor receptionist with constant calls under various names-" Will's phone began to ring. Not wanting to listen to Jack lecture him about his mild obsession. Giving Jack a glare, smugness in his eyes though, he answered it.

"_Will?_"

He almost dropped his phone from shock... "Zelda?" He managed to choke out.

_"Will,"_ she sighed, sounding relieved. _"They said you got banned! What happened?"_ She asked beginning to sound worried. He chuckled bitterly. She had no reason to worry for him. It should have been the other way around, or so he thought. She was the one in the hospital. She was the one that almost died...

"Long story," he answered cringing. How does one tell his dear friend he and her mother might have sent her into a seizure. He heard her let out a short amused breath, one he's heard as her substitute for a laugh. In retrospect, it was more of a scoff, but less rude.

_"Well... You can tell me about it in person- If you're not busy, that is!" _She added sheepishly. Will could imagine her shifting nervously. He could tell she was very socially crippled, always unsure about what came out of her mouth. It's what made her so careful to choose her words. She tended to tip-toe around everyone, something he detested, yet respected. She was one of the few who understood that trust could never be 100% between two parties.

"Okay... I'm on my way."


End file.
